


A Morning Storm

by ALMartin1011



Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Thor, Cuddling, Fat Thor, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, Reader Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Thor x Gender Neutral Reader, Tooth Rotting Fluff, early morning cuddles, fluffy thor, really ya'll brush your teeth after this one, thicc thor, we love and appreciate fat thor in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: You wake up early one spring morning to a storm outside and a thunder god in your bed.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Completely random and unrelated MCU drabbles & shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Morning Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. This fic was written for the amazingly supportive @godofplumsandthunder who stood by my last fic from day one. I can never thank you enough for that. So, please enjoy the little drabble I dreamed up this morning while listening to the rain outside. I hope you enjoy it! XOXO - Ash

You know it’s raining before you even open your eyes. The soft pitter-patter of fat droplets hitting the roof above you and the scent of the damp spring air flowing in through the open window clue you in as you gradually wake. _Thor must be pleased_ , you think. Your sweet thunder god loves a good storm. You can feel him behind you, warm and soft, holding you close. Even in sleep he’s reluctant to let you go. 

Thor had been more than a little touch starved by the time he got back from traveling space with his odd new friends. It was understandable after the years of self imposed isolation and then months traveling. When you reconnected after he returned for good, you had promised yourself you would do everything in your power to make up for lost time. Despite the warrior facade he put on for most of his life, Thor took more after his mother than he did his father. He felt everything so deeply and cared so intensely about others. It was both a blessing and a curse. You had seen both sides of the coin, the highs of his joy and the depths of his despair, and it only made you love him more. 

The quiet sigh behind you is the only warning you get before Thor is burying his face into the curve of your neck and shoulder. You wiggle happily, letting him draw you even closer to him. Early morning snuggles are your absolute favorite part of living with the god. Thor litters kisses along the crest of your shoulder and it’s your turn to sigh. He’s always so sweet in the mornings. You shift, pausing for him to loosen his embrace so that you can roll over. When he does you move quickly so you can plaster yourself against him once again, barely apart long enough to notice the chill in the air. 

“Hello, darling.” You murmur as you lean in to kiss him. 

Thor returns your kiss with the lazy slowness of just waking up. “Good morning, my love.” He says with quiet reverence. 

You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face and you burrow into the wide plane of his chest, his curly golden hairs tickling your nose. Thor’s body had changed so much over the past six years and while it had once been a tremendous source of pain for him, he had come around to accepting, and at times even enjoying, his new form. He appreciated the way he could throw around his additional mass in a fight, but he _loved_ your words of praise over how perfect and comfortable and gorgeous you thought his body was. You had been quite vocal on all those points too.

Unbearably happy wrapped up in the strong arms of your god, you trail a hand from his chest down the rounded slope of his belly, caressing the lower curve of it as your hand drifts to squeeze his plush love handle. “You are so wonderful.” you whisper into his ear. 

Thor’s body shudders at your words, a quiet groan rumbling in his chest. He swallows thickly, unable to find, nor form, an adequate response. So instead, he cranes his neck to kiss you, pouring his love into the press of his lips to yours. 

The air changes as your kiss deepens. The slight crackle of electricity thrums in the damp air from the spring storm outside as Thor’s arousal grows. It doesn’t happen every time but occasionally Thor really lets go and an unexpected lightning show illuminates the Norwegian sky. You let your hand continue it’s exploration while the other tangles itself in his long blonde hair. You’re completely lost to him and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“What do you think, my love?” he rasps between kisses, “Shall we make it a true thunderstorm for the people?” 

You laugh, your body shaking against his, “Might as well, it’s already raining.” 

“Then let’s give them a show.” he all but growls, lowering his head to shower you with more affections.

The storm over Tønsberg that morning is a beautiful array of streaky lightning flashing across the grey sky. And, thankfully, the accompanying booms of thunder serve the dual purpose of announcing the light show and drowning out the moans that echo from your little cottage on the hill.


End file.
